What Lies Beside
by Endje
Summary: Kurt is a 22 year old fashion designer; dedicated to his work, but living a rather mediocre life. That all changes when a drunken stranger accidentally stumbles into his house and turns his world upside down.


**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! So here is a new multi-fic I have created, inspired from a single photograph For all you Little Do They Know readers out there, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I promise you I haven't given up on it, I'm just writing this fanfic at the same time, and another called Sticks and Stones which I will upload in a few days! So keep holding on (Glee reference for you there ;D)! Thank you for being patient and sticking with it, I appreciate it Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee **

11.30pm. Kurt huffed, frustrated at how late he had finally gotten home from work. As much as he loved his job, working until 11.30pm on a Friday night frustrated him greatly, as he just wanted to go to sleep after working for 14 hours straight. He got into the shower, so exhausted he almost fell asleep standing up as the hot water washed over him, relaxing his tense muscles. He was so engrossed in the bliss feeling; he almost didn't hear the sudden crash from the front of his house. He abruptly turned the shower off, and cautiously crept out the door with a towel round his waist. He froze to the spot as he saw a complete stranger stumbling around in his hallway. The stranger caught sight of Kurt, his facing screwing up in horror

"Oh my God, get out of my house!" the stranger yelled drunkenly, pointing at Kurt

"What are you talking about? This is _my_ house that you've just _stumbled_ into!" Kurt shouted in reply, walking backwards as a precaution

"Look dude, I have pepper spray and I ain't afraid to use it!" he said, slurring his words, grabbing the item out of his back pocket and holding it towards Kurt, who held his hands up defensively

"Woah, woah, okay man just chill, yeah?" Kurt lowered his voice in an attempt to calm the guy down, because he clearly didn't know where he was

"Look around, does this _look_ like the inside of your house?" he asked, slowly approaching the stranger who started looking around, a confused expression creeping onto his face. After about 30 seconds of complete silence, realisation struck him

"Ah, _shit!_" he exclaimed, burying his head in his hands "Wrong house..._again_" he mumbled with an exasperated sigh "I'm s-so sorry for b-breaking in" he added, hiccupping every so often and turning back towards the door with his head hung in slight embarrassment. He was about to leave, when Kurt finally spoke up again "Do you wanna, maybe, sit down for a while?" he asked, observing the man as he struggled to open the door. He turned towards Kurt with an appreciative smile "Sure!" he responded joyfully, swaying towards Kurt's sofa and staring at Kurt's torso so intently that he almost missed the seat when he sat down. He continued gazing at Kurt's body before speaking up

"Listen, as _lovely_ as your abs are, mister, I find them very distracting and I can't quite bring myself to look at your face. So could I like, talk to you with my eyes closed?" the man said sheepishly, slowly closing his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll go put some clothes on" Kurt laughed, walking into his bedroom to find something to wear. He returned a minute later fully-clothed and holding a glass of water for the drunken stranger. He decided to sit next to him on the sofa, though of course keeping some sort of distance.

"So Mr Abs-Man, tell me about yourself" the stranger whispered, leaning in closely towards Kurt with a huge grin on his face

"Oh no way, _no way!_" Kurt replied, leaning backwards to escape the strong stench of alcohol emanating from the man. The man whined like a little lost puppy "Please please, _please!_" he begged, his eyes widening like an innocent child

"Okay for one thing, I don't even _know _you, and secondly, even if I _did_ tell you, you wouldn't remember a single thing" Kurt chuckled. A sly grin encroached onto the man's face "Challenge accepted" he said in a low voice, waggling his eyebrows at Kurt "if I remember 5 things about you, you have to take me out for a coffee" he added, his eyes closing slightly and a loud yawn escaping his mouth.

"And if you _don't_ remember 5 things?" Kurt questioned, wanting a fair share of the deal himself. The stranger looked at Kurt knowingly

"Then _I_ will t-take you out for c-coffee" he answered sleepily, his alcohol-induced hiccups returning. Kurt looked around the room to think of things to say

"Okay well my name's Kurt, I'm 22 years old, I'm a fashion designer, I was born in Ohio, and I love to sing" Kurt explained with a smile "and how about yourself?" he asked in return. But when he looked back at the man, he saw that he had curled himself up into a ball on the sofa and had his eyes closed fully. Kurt sighed, surrendering to the stranger who was rapidly falling asleep on his couch

"Never mind, just fall asleep on my sofa why don't you?" he said sarcastically. He took the untouched glass of water back to the kitchen and then strolled back into the living-room, finding himself staring at the man sleeping so peacefully. A small smile tugged at Kurt's lips,

"Goodnight" he whispered, taking one last look at the stranger and returning to his bedroom.

The next morning, the stranger awoke to see Kurt sitting next to him expectantly

"Who the hell are you?" the stranger looked up and asked drearily, his head pounding due to the incessant amount of alcohol he consumed the night before. Kurt laughed condescendingly

"I'm 'Mr Abs-Man', remember?" he said, lifting up his shirt to reveal his impressive abs

"Oh yeah" the man replied half-heartedly, his face falling back down onto the sofa.

"So go on then, tell me 5 things about myself" Kurt said, nudging him slightly. The man looked at him with a completely lost expression on his face

"What are you talking about?" he huffed; frustrated that Kurt wasn't leaving him alone to go back to sleep. Kurt rolled his eyes at his acquaintance's inevitable amnesia

"Last night, you told me that if you can remember 5 things about me, I have to take you out for coffee" he explained. The stranger slowly sat up, his eyes still half-closed

"Oh shit, yeah. But I didn't expect to fall asleep on your couch, I thought I'd leave last night and get out of the deal in case I lost" he replied

"Even if you _had_ left last night, I would have gotten your phone number beforehand to phone you and _make_ you tell me those 5 things. Deals don't escape me very easily" Kurt said matter-of-factly. The stranger proceeded to talk, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this one

"Okay, um, well your name is Kurt. Um, you are...22? Yeah that's right I think. You're a _fashion_ designer, you were born in O-Ohio, yes, and you love to...sing?" he looked at Kurt, waiting for approval. To say Kurt was shocked would be an understatement.

"B-but how did you remember all that? You fell asleep within _mere_ seconds of me telling you!" he said, his mouth agape in astonishment. The man smiled proudly at his victory

"Well, what can I say? I seem to have a brilliant recollection of small details" he said with a wink, before adding smarmily "So now you owe me coffee"

"Fine, let's go then" Kurt said, annoyed that he had lost the bet. He was about to step out the door, when he realised that the man was still sitting in the exact same position

"Aren't you coming?" Kurt called to the living-room

"Dude, you seem to have forgotten that I drank my body weight in vodka and tequila last night. It's gonna take me a little while to move" he hissed, barely turning his head in Kurt's direction. Kurt paced back towards him, and in one swift movement he swept the man off the sofa and put him over his shoulder, walking out of the door.

"Oh how chivalrous of you, sir" the stranger said in a slightly flattered, slightly mocking tone, as Kurt carried him to his car and placed him into the passenger seat.

"Well if I'd have waited for you to get to the car yourself, I would have aged about 100 years in the process" Kurt deadpanned.

"Just drive, jackass" the man replied "I wants me some coffee". Kurt chuckled, and without delay, he turned on the gas and drove to the nearest coffee shop.

"So, I never actually caught your name" Kurt said apologetically as they sat down with their coffee. "Blaine," he replied shortly "loner, loser and complicated wreck!" he added sarcastically, his eyes glazing over in acute sadness. Despite not knowing the man, Kurt felt his heart break slightly at how upset he looked in that moment.

"Oh...um, I'm sorry" Kurt said pathetically, not really knowing how to respond otherwise "is it anything you feel you could discuss?" he added with a glint of hope

"Discuss? More like rant" Blaine replied with a hint of anger, not making eye contact with Kurt. He breathed deeply to calm himself down for what he was about to say

"It's just...boy troubles" he shook his head in disbelief "My boyfriend, Tristan, is on my case like _all _the time, and it's really pissing me off" he explained, meeting Kurt's gaze for a second before focusing on his coffee again "it's always like 'Where are you going?', 'Who are you with?' and sometimes I just wanna tell him to go fuck himself, to be quite honest" he laughed nervously "and _that's _why I got drunk out of my brains last night, because he was causing me so much stress and the only way I thought how to deal with it was to drown my interior with alcohol" he added simply, finally looking into Kurt's eyes

"I'm sorry, that was a lot of information to take in one minute, wasn't it?" Blaine apologised.

"No don't worry about it, I totally understand what you're talking about" Kurt responded with a small smile

"But that still doesn't explain why you broke into my house at the late hours of last night" he added, raising his eyebrows expectantly

"Oh God yeah sorry about that, um, you see, I've recently moved in next door to you with my brother Cooper, and so last night when I stumbled into your house, I was suffering from alcohol-induced memory loss at the time therefore getting the houses mixed up. I did it last weekend to another house, following a heated argument with Tristan and four pints of beer at the bar" Blaine said nonchalantly, as if it was a mundane occurrence.

"Oh" Kurt replied "do you make a habit of getting drunk every weekend" he added with a chuckle

"Only when Tristan pisses me off" Blaine shrugged with a slight laugh

"Well, I'm sorry he makes you feel that way, I hope you two can work things out" Kurt said politely, taking in the troubled look of the man sitting across from him "Thanks dude, so do I" Blaine sighed, staring at the table with a distant look in his eyes. He checked his watch, and much to his dismay he realised he had to go

"Shit, dude I'm sorry I've gotta go, Tristan told me to meet him in the park in 20 minutes" he sighed sadly, worried about the conversation they were going to have "though I'm sure talking you would be _a lot_ more pleasant, I have to take care of this before he gets too bitchy" he rolled his eyes, standing up with his empty coffee cup and extending his hand towards Kurt, who in return shook it

"It was lovely meeting you though, despite last night's circumstances" he said awkwardly "Thanks for the coffee, I hope to see you around sometime; goodbye Kurt!" he said as he walked out the door and threw his coffee cup into the trash. Kurt tried not to watch Blaine walk away, but there was something about the man that intrigued him; his charming smile or his humour, or just _something_ that Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on. But he was determined to find out.


End file.
